


ルシオって面倒な奴だ

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ルシサン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	ルシオって面倒な奴だ

解放武器长枪，得意武器刀，而大众流行剑。又及骑解方阵光剑基本等于不掉。ルシオ这人就是有这么麻烦。  
“特异点，怕麻烦？”  
サンダルフォン刚攒的那点荣誉一样的针对所在骑空团团长的信（好）赖（感）度，肉眼可见刷刷刷掉。掉到1。不掉了。  
特异点团长摇头。  
“我只是好怕カウンター五连击时候的你。”  
管是坏兽还是バハムート都照连。啊，说起来，ルシオ，你打バハムート没问题的吗。  
“吾主并非有形之物。”也不是空之民说打就能打到的。  
何况就算给空之民打到，带着ルシオ去打的，岂非妙哉。说明使徒ルシオ看人眼光准，相中MVP品质的良种。种子选手。那什么古战场上是这么叫来着的。ルシオ自身亦有收获，在离开主的日复一日中不曾失却信仰与目标，技艺精进提升实力，他正是引领辅助偶尔拐带团长救世于蛇之毒牙的指路人。  
进化断无终点。有本事先LBC99再说。  
サンダルフォン在这方面就站ルシオ这边。有点跟特异点对着干的意思。サンダルフォン站ルシオ旁边，可以令著名无口系天司ラファエル破功，撤销那最后百分之几的幻影。试炼完了，寻求因为震惊所以站着没能动相当于陷入恐怖的大天司的理解：看在这位星晶兽同志的面子上，就多给几个你的球成不成啊。  
“不成。休想凭假扮容貌来玷污那位大人的清正廉洁秉公无私！”  
可是明明在ミカエル那里就行得通，大方给了4个。倒也不是ラファエル小气，全只是ルシオ那个又不见他自己用的长枪终凸非得各要3个。光属性的武器，怎么就必须在火元素天司、风元素天司那里搜刮素材。ルシオ这人太麻烦。  
サンダルフォン见不惯特异点蔫蔫的懒样。“这是考验勤劳，试炼是否具备持之以恒的决心。哼。终究是——”“那天司长大人您来评评理，十次里掉一次、一次掉一个也好的吧？结果呢？再这样下去不是我肝秃顶而是四大天司先掉光他们翅膀上的毛啊！那样也可以的吗！”  
之后特异点变本加厉靠脸吃饭凭关系走路，借了路边紫色+99的别人家的前天司长，周围铺1+4只现任，队伍里继续作法召唤阵型，サンダルフォン打头，ルシオ垫底。  
ラファエル有云，精诚所至金石为开——“那我怎么还没请到本尊”——扔下アニマ退场。圆球结晶赛天司神核，都是裹羽翼里的、落下羽翼。ラファエル捂着翅膀退场。  
这还不够。还要几百几百的别的。唉。唉。ルシオ你这人麻烦死了。  
“我看你根本很享受。”  
伴随苦痛的进化，过程中当然没多少乐趣。进化成功之际，则扬眉吐气舒畅。进化者本身充满力量，观察进化的一方也不禁为之叫好，心满意足。但有个前提，看客对被其观察看的物件有好感。有的如果是恶感，只会看个一半，看不到最终结局。  
“那我还看你根本就挺喜欢ルシオ的？总帮他说话。”  
“没错。”  
“咦？”  
“简直就是一种自恋。”  
“啊？”  
“他自称演员，我便是观众，看他怎么演一个受造主遗弃的笑话，孤独在世又坚持完成交付他的使命。我不也那样？现在剩我一个，有了力量，也有了担子，在所不惜必达要命。那就是我的命。所以我进化，变得要是那个人看见，恐怕还会夸我两句。进化包括变化。星晶兽难以进化，更多是变化，星晶兽中的顶点，就是我们这些天司，也变不出太多花样。在顶点，不能再往上飞，倒是能往下掉。像我这样的，看上去进化了，一步登天了，其实早就烂透了。比起那个人居然忘记身为天司中至尊除了堕天就没其他进化途径，更糟的是，现任天司长好像是老年痴呆。怎么说也有个二千年多，难免。想着再见一面那个人的二千年，感觉没多久，见了面，又想着那个人，又关着，一年都没到，却像过去一生，从那之后，从今往后，看见天空的蓝色我就会想到那个人，真要想念一辈子——知道天司生命有多长？可以说一句nonsense的长。长到感觉不到很长。余生想起那个人便把握不准时间长短，放我这个废品身上，可是精彩变化。退化。负的进化。那也是一种进化。”  
特异点，要不要来杯睡前咖啡？  
有一阵没说上话的特异点摇摇口干舌燥的头。后来ルシオ还是团长挂在嘴边上的烦人苦恼，不过就某方面而言，是サンダルフォン后来居上。

fin


End file.
